A Search Persued
by GeorgiiLove
Summary: Draco has changed over the summer. Harry has to realise what he's up against as his never ending search for something, anything is finally brought to an end rated M for self mutilation & scenes of a mild sexual nature !slash! Harry/Draco please review!
1. Odd Behaviour and DreamLike States

"Here's your trunk, Harry"

"Thanks Mrs Weasley" Harry replied taking his trunk and leaving it on the ground next to him to say his last goodbyes. Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Harry, who had stayed for most of the summer at The Burrow, had all arrived unusually early at 10:45 on Platform 9 ¾. The Scarlet steam engine marked 'Hogwarts Express' was gleaming in the morning sun waiting to take every student to their destination: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry smiled at the thought of the place he had called home ever since the September after his eleventh birthday, however a familiar sight brought him out of his reverie.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry had noticed Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin buffoons tripping up first years, laughing hysterically then turning to Malfoy to see if he appreciated their 'fun'. Without even looking at him, Harry could tell Malfoy bore a smirk on his face as usual; however he had to double take as he noticed Malfoy wasn't paying them the slightest bit of attention, he was frowning and staring fixedly at the floor. He had had a growth spurt over the summer and it seemed Malfoy had been working out, Harry could see his toned muscles underneath the top he was wearing and his trademark blonde hair and grown too so that it fell forward over his face in a very flattering way. He was deep in thought about something and Harry was curious. Why was Malfoy not bullying first years? What had happened to Malfoy over the summer to make him lose his usual sarcastic ways?

Obviously Harry wasn't the only one to notice Malfoy's odd behaviour, Pansy Parkinson walked up to him a moment later and put her arm round him only to be shrugged off and left standing on her own looking bewildered. Before Malfoy disappeared onto the train he caught Harry's gaze and stared back for a few moments, he seemed to be fighting an internal battle before giving up and Harry noticed the faintest trace of a smile on his lips, without thinking Harry had smiled back equally as discrete. It was only when Malfoy had vanished that Harry began to think how strange that acknowledgement had been, usually it was to see Malfoy coming out with hurtful, sarcastic comments with his cronies laughing by his side.

"What's got Parkinson's knickers in a twist?"Interrupted Ron's voice bringing Harry out of his dreamlike state wondering what on earth Ron was talking about.

"What?" He asked thoroughly confused having missed entirely what Ron had said.

"Parkinson" Ron said rolling his eyes, "she looks weird."

"Oh erm... dunno" Harry lied not wanting, for some reason, to tell Ron about Malfoy. "Since when have you cared about her anyway?"

Ron shrugged and started talking to Hermione about how much homework McGonagall was going to set on their first day back. This didn't really interest Harry so he went back to thinking.

It was their sixth year at Hogwarts and throughout their years there Harry, Ron and Hermione had been through a lot; however there was one journey Harry must face alone. Ever since last year he had known that it was him that would finally have to defeat Voldemort in a one on one battle till death. '_Neither can live while the other survives_', the words haunted his nightmares, he knew a war was on its way, a war between light and dark and it was him, a mere boy of sixteen, who had to make sure the light prevailed.

Harry could hear someone talking to him and he was yet again brought out of his trance as he stared into the worried eyes of Mrs Weasley.

"Now you will be careful won't you, Harry, It is more dangerous now than it ever was before..." She was cut off as a tear made its way down her cheek, she wiped it away before smiling and continuing, "Don't do anything stupid and stick to the rules!" She appeared to have finished.

"I will, don't worry we'll all be fine" Harry replied as he was brought into a huge hug from his friends mother, Harry liked Mrs Weasley very much but something in the back of his mind always wished it was his mother doing this, not Ron's. Feeling incredibly self centred he grabbed his trunk and made his way onto the train leaving Ron and Ginny with Mrs Weasley to have a family moment.

They found a compartment and settled in ready for the train journey to Hogwarts. As Ron entered the compartment Harry closed his eyes pretending to be asleep so as to ponder Malfoy's unusual behaviour, yet again, undisturbed.

Harry, who had actually fallen asleep, was woken by Hermione telling him to put on his school robes. He opened his eyes to see Hogwarts looming into view and the familiar jolt of excitement ran through his body at the sight of it. He changed quickly and sat back down feeling the thrill of having nothing to worry about for a while. He knew there were a lot of things to worry about, the war being one of them but they seemed a long way away and worrying about them could wait. He was enjoying the last ten minutes of the train ride having meaningless conversations with his best friends, mostly to do with the feast, Dumbledore's speech, the Sorting Hat and sleep. Harry was extremely hungry and judging by Ron's irritated tone of voice so was he.

Harry was sat in his usual place at the Gryffindor table awaiting the sorting ceremony. He glanced at the Slytherins and noticed Malfoy looking anxiously at Dumbledore then down at his empty, gold plate. He repeated this several times before the heavy, oak doors opened and in walked the first years, nervous as ever. As a girl passed him he heard her squeaky, voice say "You don't think we might die do you?" Harry suppressed a chuckle, remembering what thoughts were running through his head when he was walking up to the greying old hat sat on a stool in front of the teachers table. Ron appeared to have heard her too as he turned to face Harry with a smile on his face.

The hat burst into song as soon as all the first years had gathered around it and most of their mouths were hanging open in surprise. The hat sang of sticking together, keeping friends close and the only enemies were the dark as well as the usual traits of each house; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Harry thought about the message of the only enemies were the dark and came to the conclusion that the hat had meant to say good-bye to old school rivalries, He thought this was impossible considering Gryffindor loathed Slytherin on principle and vice versa. However the smile Malfoy had given him still lingered at the forefront of his mind and he decided that maybe the hat could be right, it had never been wrong once when it had made these sort-of predictions.

Ignoring McGonagall as she called out the names of the terrified first years, Harry took another look at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was back to anxiously looking at Dumbledore, Harry wondered what on earth Malfoy was anxious about when he looked at Dumbledore who gave Malfoy a knowing smile which faded and a look of seriousness stole over his face as if to say, 'Not to worry, I'll sort it all out.' Strange as this was Harry couldn't help but feel worried for Malfoy, (something he had never felt), because something serious had obviously happened. He was shocked when Malfoy looked directly at him with a pained expression, his grey eyes looked distant as if he was about to die at any moment, Harry mentally slapped himself as he realised that that could well be the reason for Malfoy looking so downhearted. Harry chanced a reassuring smile thinking it would only be returned with a grimace but was gobsmacked to find Malfoy half-smiling back as if he couldn't quite manage it. He seemed to have realised and quickly looked at Dumbledore again who had noticed the exchange between the two students and sat back as if he had known all along that they would put their differences aside.

That was the only logical explanation for the smiles that had been given, Harry and Malfoy had put their differences aside at last, however Harry couldn't help but remember that Malfoy was from a dark wizarding family, after all his Mother and Father were Death Eaters and somehow Harry had always thought that Malfoy would be one too. Since this was obviously not the case Harry went back to wondering what had happened to make him go against his family. It must have been a huge betrayal as the Malfoy's were close to Voldemort and it was considered that if you went against a Malfoy, you went against Voldemort too.

Ron nudged Harry as Violet, Hannah the last first year took her seat at the Ravenclaw table and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome all, to another year at Hogwarts, I'm sure you're all quite hungry so let us not hesitate to begin" He clapped his hand and the once empty plates were filled with the most delicious foods you could think of along 

with the traditional humbugs. "Everyone, dig in!" were Dumbledore's final words before he himself sat down to eat.

After the feast Dumbledore stood up and said the usual things filch always reminds him to say and says similar things to that of the Sorting Hats song. It was a relief when they could go back up to Gryffindor tower and sleep before their lessons tomorrow and Harry remembered that they were now N.E.W.T students. That meant a hell of a lot of work so an early night would do him good. However before he could leave the Great Hall he spotted Dumbledore and Malfoy leaving and heading up the marble staircase obviously to go to Dumbledore's office. This left him a little puzzled but decided not to worry about it too much until he was on speaking terms with Malfoy, something he had been planning on doing ever since the incident before the feast began. For some reason he felt some truth would be told by becoming Malfoy's friend and he felt as if he had been searching for that conclusion all his life, he just hadn't realised it. Now all he needed were the answers he had been looking for and maybe the empty feeling in his stomach could be filled with this new knowledge, Harry would just have to wait and see.

Sleep could not come sooner for Harry and he slept as soon as his head hit the pillow. For once he didn't dream about that fatal night at the ministry a few months previously, in fact he didn't dream at all.


	2. A Wrong Conclusion

It was in a squashy armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room that Harry sat thinking back on the days events. His first day back was no different than any other; whisperings and mutterings had followed him round all day and he was glad that he could get some peace and quiet by the fire with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. They were busy writing an essay that Snape had set them in their last lesson, Double Potions, about the twelve uses of dragons blood and there relevance to potions.

Harry however had more pressing matters on his mind. He had come to the conclusion that Malfoy wasn't and never was going to be a Death Eater, so why had he gone with Dumbledore the previous night straight after the feast? Whenever he tried to voice his concerns with Ron or Hermione he was told to mind his own business, Harry couldn't understand why they weren't as curious as he was.

"Merlin's beard, Harry, will you just be quiet about Malfoy, he isn't worth your time" was Hermione's answer to Harry's unsuccessful attempt at trying to get them responsive, again.

"Why are you so interested in him anyway?" asked Ron

Truth be told, Harry had no idea why he was so interested. He looked at Ron exasperatedly before replying.

"I'm not; its just he's acting strange"

"Leave it" said Hermione.

"Oh fuck it, I'm going for a walk" Harry responded and with that he jammed his books back in his bag and climbed out of the portrait hole. They just didn't understand that he needed to know in order to find truth and he couldn't very well say 'Oh by the way the boy we've despised for years holds answers and truth for me', He couldn't understand it himself.

He didn't know where he was going but it didn't matter, it was only four o'clock. It was when he was heading towards the marble staircase that he first thought of visiting Hagrid but the looks Ron and Hermione would give him if they'd known he'd gone without them stopped him from doing so, it was just as well because he could hear Malfoy's voice coming from the dungeons corridor.

"I told you I'm fine, now will you please just piss off and leave me alone!"

"But Draco your arm..." came the voice of Pansy Parkinson, she were almost begging him to see reason about something or other.

His arm? What about his arm? A thousand theories's whizzed in and out of Harry's brain before the solution hit him. Merlin, he had been so stupid. It was all obvious to him now; Malfoy had been branded with the Dark Mark. He must have gone to Dumbledore for ways of hiding it by means of magic while he was in school as a thing like that could give his whole position away, but wait, that didn't add up; Why go to Dumbledore when Voldemort would just as easily cover up the mark until he had finished school? Plus, it didn't explain why Malfoy was being civil with him for the first time in his life. It was definitely suspicious and obviously Pansy thought so too.

"Just forget it, that's my problem not yours" Harry heard the turning of a heel and steady footsteps leading to where he knew was the Slytherin common room, He also heard a slight sob coming from Pansy before she followed suit and her footsteps died away.

Abandoning his walk, Harry went back the way he had come thinking hard. He had been completely wrong, Malfoy hadn't betrayed his family at all, he was in league with them. He hadn't been worrying about the consequences of said betrayal; he had been worrying about the job Voldemort must have asked him to do. But what could that job be? It had to involve Hogwarts unless Malfoy had found a way to sneak in and out unnoticed every so often, but that still didn't explain why Dumbledore had needed to know.

Harry reached the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded the entrance to Gryffindor Tower very quickly.

"Phoenix feathers" Harry said and the portrait swung forward to allow him access.

He wasted no time in telling Ron and Hermione what he had heard, Hermione was biting her lip, as she often did when deep in thought, and Ron's exclamation of 'Blimey' was enough to tell Harry that he had captured their attention at last. Although he didn't want to tell them about the exchange of smiles, he wanted as many opinions on why Malfoy had gone with Dumbledore and also what had been said at that particular meeting.

Despite Harry's need for these answers, they were not going to come in the forms of Ron and Hermione as they were just as befuddled as he was. The best they had come up with was that Malfoy had been commanded to think up a sob story to Dumbledore and claim he was on their side so as to act as spy but from all the years of knowing Malfoy, they knew he was a wimp when it came to actions like this so they had dismissed the idea.

They continued discussing ideas on their way down to the Great Hall for dinner but were, unfortunately, none the wiser. Harry and the others had always had many explanations for people's behaviour in these sorts of situations before now and to find that they had no answers was slightly disconcerting.

It was when Harry had almost finished his very muggle meal, consisting of sausages and mash, when he turned, as he frequently did now, to the Slytherin table. He almost dropped his fork as he saw Malfoy reaching out for his pumpkin juice with his left arm, the arm that should bear the Dark Mark, only to find that there wasn't one. If Malfoy had covered it already then Pansy wouldn't have said anything so what was she talking about, '_But Draco your arm...'_ It didn't make any sense. What about his arm?! Harry knew better than to tell Ron and Hermione about this so he decided to play along with their original idea of the Dark Mark until he had befriended Malfoy. He still didn't have the faintest clue as to how he was going to befriend a boy who had loathed him for the majority of his life but he did know that that was the only way in which to get the answers he truly desired. Harry wished he knew what he was searching for in life, not knowing made the whole thing so much more difficult.

Harry pushed his unfinished plate away from him and stood up ready to leave with the excuse of not feeling too good and wanting an early night. He made his way to Gryffindor Tower alone. He knew he ought to get started on Snape's Homework, and he also had to practice spells for Transfiguration and Charms, but his mind wouldn't let him concentrate on anything but Malfoy so he retired to bed going over everything he had already thought of and wondering if he'd missed something, when he decided he hadn't he went back to running the conversation between Malfoy and Pansy through his head. This didn't help with the original plan of sleep and so he tried to clear his mind, after all he had been practicing this all through fifth year in an attempt to master occlumency, the only thing, with the exception of potions that he was absolutely terrible at. This seemed to work and Harry wasn't woken even as Ron entered the dormitory hours later.

In comparison to the previous night's dreamless sleep, Harry woke up a few times sweating and in extreme fear, he was used to it, ever since he had started Hogwarts dreamless nights were scarce. He usually dreamt of death and Voldemort, things a sixteen year old wizard rarely came into contact with, but tonight, for the first time, he dreamt of someone else's fear, a certain blonde, Slytherins fear to be exact. Lucius Malfoy had been towering over his son with his wand outstretched screaming incomprehensible words whilst flashes of light shot from the tip of his wand to land squarely in Draco's chest. Draco? Since when had he ever called Malfoy, Draco? It was unsettling enough to think that just because of two smiles he could forget the years of hatred and abuse but to call the boy who made it so by his first name. Oh, fuck it; what did it matter anyway? Just as long as no-one else knew. Harry decided he could call Draco, Draco in his subconscious, he'd be in deep shit from his friends if they ever heard him say Draco, they'd think he had some sort of crush on him or something, after all it had been said before now and Harry didn't quite like the idea of giving them another reason to start the rumours off again which were, for the record, complete bullshit. Deciding he was never going to go back to sleep any time soon, he grabbed parchment, ink and his favourite quill and walked to the sofa by the now, dimming fire and set to work on his potions essay.


	3. A Comfortable Silence

A Comfortable silence

**A Comfortable silence**

The following day went by uneventfully for Harry, his last lesson, History of Magic, sent him almost to sleep as Professor Binns droned on and on about the importance of mermaids in the first battle against the giants. This lesson, as always, had Hermione writing studiously everything the ghostly professor had to say. It was a blessed relief when Harry and his friends could traipse back to the comfort of their common room. Harry and Ron sat down and immediately took up the habit of staring idly into the blazing fire as if there life's troubles could be burned away also; Hermione however had the table occupied with papers and books.

"Merlin Hermione, we've only just sat down, can you not do your homework another time!" mumbled Ron.

"Ronald, I have finished all of mine, this isn't homework, look" was Hermione's reply.

This comment earned the attention of both young wizards as they looked more closely at the notes and titles of the books.

"Erm... Hermione, how did you get these books?"

There was an atmosphere of sheer bewilderment in the room as Harry and Ron realised that Hermione had been reading up on dark magic and dark marks, subjects that were very hard to read up on unless you had special authorization.

"Well I realised that we needed some more information on the subject if we are ever going to find out about Malfoy, and in answer to your question, it was easy, I just told Madam Pince that I had an essay to write for defence against the dark arts and she let me into the restricted section. I don't need a teachers pass anymore because I'm in there all the time, Dumbledore spoke to her about it. Something tells me he wants us to find this out." She finished.

The two boys had awe written all over their faces.

"And...erm...did you find anything out?" asked Harry not able to keep the amazement out of his voice. Hermione's intelligence really did surprise him sometimes and he appreciated his friend more than anything at that moment, after all if it weren't for her and Ron, he'd still be the angry, lost little boy that had greeted the world last year.

"As a matter of fact, I did! Look at this... 'There is no known way to remove a Dark Mark, its sheer unearthly qualities make it difficult to comprehend let alone diminish and because the creator of it is the most feared dark wizard of all time, not many people have tried to understand the magnitude of its abilities, as well as this not many death eaters would be willing to donate their left arm to research.' I admit the author of this was a bit ditzy, trying to add humour to a dark book" she sent the book a disapproving glare and continued, "But Harry weren't you saying that Malfoy could have had the mark removed and that's why he went to Dumbledore. I know you had doubts on that theory but this just erases the whole thing, besides we could have the wrong end of the stick here, from what I've heard all Parkinson said was '_But Draco, your arm'_, there could be any number of things to do with his arm and I'm sure you already know that." She sent Harry a knowing smile.

"Yes I did actually, but what else is there? None of this makes sense" Harry said, deliberately not telling them both about the fact that he knew Draco had no such mark on his arm. This new knowledge made him more determined than ever to figure this whole thing out. "I'm going for a walk." He stated and left through the portrait hole leaving Hermione and Ron a little dumbfounded.

He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed a quiet place to think with no-one at all to talk to or worry about, thus he ended up at the astronomy tower. After climbing the 300 and odd stairs that led up to the damn place Harry was exhausted and gasping for breath, though something told him that the astronomy tower would lead to more than he'd hoped for this evening.

He caught his breath, turned the door knob and entered, silently. Immediately his green eyes locked onto grey ones and for a moment he didn't breathe until that fateful smile was playing at the corners of Draco's mouth once again. Harry couldn't help it, he grinned back knowing that a piece of the puzzle had just slotted into place.

It was only when Draco moved his gaze to indicate the spot on the balcony next to him that Harry moved. Sitting beside Draco in civil companionship for the first time in his life should have made Harry feel disconcerted but it just felt right to be gazing out across the black lake with his ex-nemesis.

It didn't escape Harry's notice that the lake and the scenery looked a lot more beautiful than the times in the past six years that Harry had come up here. It was only then that Harry realised that neither of them had uttered a word since he arrived, there was no need, the silence that had landed its way in-between the two youthful wizards was, thank merlin, comfortable.

Although Harry knew there were many questions to ask, they didn't seem as important as when he was thinking them through in the common room. The two boys were at complete ease just sitting in silence knowing that with each other there, there was nothing to worry about for a while.

Every so often they sneaked glances at each other and maybe even a smile, if they felt daring. Both were trying to figure out why it was so easy to sit together and smile when they had lived a life of hatred towards each other. Although it would seem simple to people who did not know them, what they had done in the past few days was something that not everyone can do without it affecting their pride, they had forgiven.

Minutes turned into hours and still the boys sat there gazing at the stars and the playful shadows they caused across the glassy surface of the lake. Eventually Harry's eyes began to close and he gave into the sleep that ensued feeling safe just knowing that Draco was with him, the only uncomfortable feeling that captured Harry's attention was the fact that Draco might not feel the same way as him but as he felt a hand brush across his, the feeling was gone.


	4. Harry's Realisation

Harry awoke the next day, more peaceful than he ever had before

**Harry's Realisation **

Harry awoke the next day, more peaceful than he ever had before. Waking up to the sight of the glistening lake and the forbidden forest was somewhat breathtaking and it took a moment for Harry to realise where he was and why he was there. The previous nights events crawled back into his mind and he smiled at the memory.

He turned his head expecting to see a sleeping Draco and was a bit disappointed to find that he wasn't there. Sleep with Draco near to him had enabled him a dreamless night and for the first time in months he didn't feel cranky but refreshed. Harry clung onto this feeling as it allowed him not to think about the pain in his muscles after sleeping on a balcony made of rock for however long it was.

He cast a charm on himself to lessen the pain and decided that now was a good time to get up and make his way back to the common room. He had all the time in the world as it was a Saturday morning and judging by the chilly edge to the air it was quite early. Harry stood up, stretched and yawned before looking back at the scenery in front of him, he smiled a relaxed smile as if he was totally at ease with the world, which of course he was at that moment in time.

"Dumbledore's beard" he announced to the fat lady and she swung forward. The common room had never looked so inviting and Harry thought a lie down on the couch in front of the fire was at the top of his to-do list that morning; however a worried looking Hermione and Ron were sitting in 'his' spot.

Hermione looked up anxiously, biting her lip until an expression of sheer fury stole over her face.

"Harry James Potter!! Where have you been?? We were worried sick, did you not hear Mrs Weasley telling you not to wander off because it's _dangerous! _Did you not listen, after everything that went on at the ministry before summer, did you not even think to tell us where you were?!"

Well that ended Harry's peaceful morning, Merlin why couldn't she just shut up and stop shouting, didn't she know how much of that he got when he was at the Dursleys! He couldn't even breathe without them criticising him and here Hermione was shouting at him like he was a three year old who had mixed up the colours of his playdough!! If only she knew how safe he had actually felt with Draco last night!!

It seemed the rage that had built up in Harry had started to show as Hermione had reclined somewhat on the leather sofa with a mixture of stress and worry on her face.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do, I shouldn't have to report to you where I am and what I'm doing every minute of the day. I'm perfectly fine, were in Hogwarts for Merlin's sake, what could possibly happen. And don't tell me about dangerous, I know all about that. You're acting like you're my mother, well in case it escaped your notice my mum is dead and there's nothing either of us can do about it!" He spat, ice lacing his every word.

Harry was not sure where this outburst had come from, he'd surprised himself. He knew it wasn't fair to bring his mother into it and regretted saying it as soon as he had but the past could not be erased now and he had to deal with the regret of causing such a pained expression on his best friend's faces. Harry's expression of extreme irritation eased and his features became relaxed so they mimicked Hermione's and Ron's.

"I'm sorry." It was a pitiful apology and Harry knew it but what else could he say to excuse his behaviour. It was unacceptable; he should've appreciated that they had lost sleep over worrying about him, not thrown it back in their faces.

The guilt was too much and Harry, angrier at himself than anything else, stormed out the way he had come to get a nice long bath in the prefect's bathroom. It was inevitable that Harry would use the prefect's bathroom with both his best friends being prefects. When he got there, however, it was occupied. Harry stamped his foot in frustration before sliding down the wall to a sitting position so he could wait, staring idly at the statue of Boris the Bewildered.

He wasn't there long before the door creaked open. Harry immediately stood up and watched as a half naked Draco walked out covered only by a small towel. Harry's intake of breath at the sight alerted Draco to his presence and he smiled as if he knew just how gorgeous he was in just a towel. Which Harry had to admit he was.

He had completely forgotten that Draco was actually looking at him as he bit his lip to stop from leaning closer and kissing the blonde that stood in front of him. Where had that come from?! Merlin, what was happening to him? Worse still, it looked as though Draco had known exactly what he was thinking. Harry blamed his hormones of course, as any teenager would in these types of situations and waited for the expression of repulsion coming from the other boys face however it never came. A relaxed gaze met his and Harry thought he saw a flicker of the hunger he had felt himself in those warm, grey eyes. Of course he had immediately dismissed the thought before this got out of hand and simply said "Malfoy" with a nod of his head as if this was a general meeting of two friends.

"Potter" came the reply, but there was no distaste in the way Draco said it.

Draco chuckled to himself before he headed in the opposite direction. Something that was not lost on Harry was the fact that Draco had had a robe (green and silver of course) hanging over his right arm and before Draco slipped away he pulled said robe onto his shoulders and tied it with a fierce knot as if his half nakedness was meant only for Harry's eyes.

Even though Harry thought this impossible he still didn't stop staring at Draco's retreating back and the way he seemed to glide over the stone floor as if he was floating rather than walking, like an angel. His Angel. There he goes again, merlin he'd have to stop thinking like that. Draco was Draco, a friend, almost, nothing more.

It seemed like hours had passed and still Harry lay there in the bubbles trying to soothe away his worries. For now, he had stopped thinking so irrationally and unlike himself and had started to think deeper into the way Draco had been carrying his robe; over his right arm. Harry knew that Draco's left arm bore nothing but smooth, porcelain skin, delicate yet enticing. Harry shook his head, he really was baffled, at least he knew he was looking at Draco's right arm for anything out of the ordinary.

Harry knew that he was going to have top gain the Slytherin's trust before he made any rash movements towards Draco about this fact and wondered how he was going to do such a thing when an image of himself being backed up against the wall by Draco, kissing ferociously entered into his mind. Harry decided, just this once, he would allow himself to give in to his fantasy, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't be disturbed. How was he ever going to face Draco again after this?


End file.
